Family of the Forest
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: New parents, a new twin brother, friendship, family, adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Ferntooth here. I am a member or as I prefer, an clanmate of a clan called the Sierra Travelers Clan. My rank is a warrior, and warriors have the ability to travel to their chosen worlds with the help of a dimension/world portal. I, myself, have chosen the world of Bambi, and I dreamt of being a friend to Bambi, experience the forest life as a deer. My deepest wish is to have a family, since I never knew my parents. They disappeared before I got even a chance to walk, and I found a friend in my bestest friend ever, another warrior called Redstream. We found each other in circumstances, and came to the clan many years ago.

My day came on a rather breezy day in the late summer, I was busy with Redstream, fighting off some rogues that intruded into HQ's territory, I had my light brown hair in a high ponytail, a light green shirt that goes along with my eyes, and with a brown vest, and black khakis, open-lined gray boots. Redstream had his reddish-orange hair in a buzz/mohawk look after he went to the hairdresser a few days ago, wearing a blue with dark stripes shirt, camo khakis, and white/red sneakers. The rogues was a couple of exiles from the South Siders gang and one from the rough neighborhoods of Brooklyn. I had my bo staff while Redstream had his mo-chucks. We are fans of the Teen Mutant Ninja Turtles and inspired to use similar weapons much like the brothers had. With a last kickoff, we got the rogues running off into the city.

"Wow, looks like we did a good job with them rogues!", chuckled Redstream jovially as we gave each other a high-five.

I laughed, "I almost lost myself when you snarled at that one, I swore he wet himself!'.

"Indeed, he did. That wasn't even the top point there. Why, you gave that exile something he's gonna not forget any sooner!". Redstream laughed snickering as he remembered what I did to the main exile of the group. I joined him as I remembered the best things from that fight, laughing and joking as we got back to HQ, intending to tell Sunrise of what happened here on the surface. After we got out of the elevator, we headed to the weapons/training area, and dropped our weapons off there. We headed to the cafeteria, hungry after that riff-raff fight, wanting to get some food in us. We saw Sunrise, and Redstream nodded with a bit of sign language, heading off to grab our plates, and I walking to Sunrise's table. Sunrise looked up at me, I told her of the event minutes earlier, and she nodded, saying that she will make double check the territory with the others per shift. I smiled, agreeing to her solution as Redstream came to us, giving me my plate, bowing his head in respect toward Sunrise. Sunrise bowed back, saying that my totem necklace is ready, and waiting for me in my room. I smiled, thanking her, and nudging Redstream to join me as we headed to the main hall of the clanmates' doors. As you all remember, red doors are for women while blue doors are for men.

I opened my door, which is number 20, and the floor is carpeted to look like the forest grass, and my bed, brown and black with a metal tree of silverish green leaves above my bed, and the walls painted in murals of different places of the forest. The west wall is of The Great Prince's den and the background around it, and the north wall is of the meadow, and the east wall is of the tulip/grasshopper field. I stared at my totem necklace that's hanging from a low branch of the metal tree, and smiled as I grabbed it within my hands. _Fitting, it is. A heart encircling a buck, doe, and fawn. The buck has tiny diamonds for his eyes, the doe has cognac diamonds for her eyes, and the fawn, sparkling peridot diamonds for its eyes. _Redstream complimented that it is nice. I grinned to him, gestured for him to wait as I headed to my bathroom which contains a glass sink, a porcelain tan toilet, and a combination of waterfall/rain shower with a frameless glass wall. I let down my hair, combed it down, and put my totem necklace around me, as I grabbed a black earband for my right ear, and put it on. With a last satisfied look in the mirror, I left my bathroom, Redstream saying that I look great. I nodded as we left, closing the door.

We arrived at the portal room, Sunrise and the others, shockingly dressed in forest colors, smiling at me. Sunrise half-smiling, gesturing to the portal as it was already on. I smiled softly, hugged Redstream and told him to watch the clan for me. He nodded, accepting the responsibility as I turned ahead to the portal, the rainbow colors beckoning me. I jumped, the tunnel becoming light and full of scenes from both movies. I looked at the innocent Bambi, the beautiful Mother, and the glorious Great Prince, and smiled. Then I heard a small bleat. I looked ahead to see an fawn, seemingly a few weeks old. I noticed that it was a male, and his coat is slightly darker than Bambi's coat, and lighter than Ronno's coat. His eyes are almond brown, and he has a scruffy tuft on his head. He seemed to giggle as he leaned in a fawn play stance, asking me to play. I chuckled, coming forward as he seemed to want to play tag and that I was it. I chased him straight through the tunnel, filling with my laughter and the fawn's bleats &amp; giggles. We got to the end of the tunnel, showing the forest in its majestic glory, then he leapt with a final giggle. I smiled, and I jumped. Darkness overwhelmed me as I felt warmth, peace, and a needing to rush, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, such a beautiful girl. Open your eyes, little one.". replied a voice gently. _Who is talking to me? I feel fur, and I smell a flowery musk. _I opened my eyes to see that I was in a low hanging tree hole at the base, I unknowingly flicked my ears at every sound inside and outside. I looked at myself, surprised to see that I am a fawn, a newborn fawn at that. My coat has white spots, light brown fur, with my legs having dark brown stockings. I heard a chuckle, and I looked behind me to see another fawn, looking at me, and I recognized the fawn as the same one from the portal, with now being newborn as me! Behind him, is a rather pretty doe, dark chestnut fur with almond brown eyes. _Oh, jumping crickets! It's my mother, and my twin brother!_

"Oh, you have beautiful eyes just like your father, the very same green. I wonder what I'll call you. I'm your mother, Eve. Welcome to the world, little one.". chuckled Mother.

I curiously tilted my head, and to my shock, I gave a tiny bleat. My brother bleated back to me, confused and a bit curious. My ears flicked, hearing big steps outside, and I turned around, widening my eyes at the giant oak brownish buck with my light green eyes, and big antlers. He flicked his ears as he stared at me steadily, his eyes slightly widening as he looked over me. I gave a stronger bleat, wanting to be brave towards my new-found father.

He deeply laughed, "Oh, Eve. Look at them, a son and daughter. My daughter is rather inquisitive and curious. May I have the honor of naming her?".

Mother nodded, replied, "I would love it if you could name her, dear Chiku.". as she looked lovingly toward her mate, and I looked between them, and a brief glance toward my brother.

Father looked at me as I tilted my head higher toward his face, touching his nose, smelling a tree musk. He chuckled, "She very much reminds me of my mother. I will name her 'Jade', if it's fine with you, my love.".

Mother looked proudly, accepting the name. _Jade? My grandmother looked like me? Hmm, I like the name. It's a forest name for sure._ I bleated my happiness at my new name. Mother and Father smiled then Mother replied that she'll name my brother, calling him 'Tarou'. _Tarou? Wonder what it means? It sounds very boyish. I like it. _Tarou bleated his acceptance at his name, excitedly. My parents chatted a bit before Father left, heading to somewhere. Tarou and I got tired from trying to get up, and bleating once a while, and went to sleep, nuzzling each other's fur as we slept around each other, the nearby warmth of Mother lulling us calmly.

Two weeks passed by, with me learning to get up, stand, and walk with Tarou following me by Mother's examples. Once we got stronger from drinking Mother's milk, _a bit richer than cow's milk_, and Mother led us out of our tree into the forest. I smelt so many scents, felt the soft breeze, heard so many animals talking, Mother leading us steadily throughout the forest. I heard giggles, and followed the sound through a low bush to see the flowers' field with Bambi and his friends there. I bleated loudly to grab his attention, and he looked up from practicing his few words.

"Purty.". replied Bambi.

Thumper laughed, "No, no, Bambi. That's a deer like you, a girl.". I giggled as I came over.

Bambi replied, "Deer, girl?".

I bleated softly as I nodded. Then I heard Mother's calling and Tarou's bleating for me. I bleated back loudly, having Mother and Tarou come in.

Mother replied, "Oh, Jade. Please don't leave my sight again, okay, darling?". I nodded sheepishly, and I snorted softly as I gestured to Bambi and the others.

"Oh, hello. You must be Jade's new friend. Bambi, isn't it?". asked Mother gently.

Bambi nodded, replied, Jadie, Jadie.". I smiled widely as I watched Bambi speak my name.

I then struggled to speak for the first time, "Bam, Bambi". Mother looked proudly and surprised.

"Oh, Jade. You spoke! Good job, little one". commented Mother. I huffed my chest proudly as I grinned. Then Tarou then followed my example by speaking for Mother. Mother widened her eyes as she gasped gently then nuzzled Tarou gently. Bambi's mother called out, calling for Bambi. Thumper called out to say where we are, and Bambi's mother came in, along with Thumper's mom and sisters.

Mother widened her eyes as she saw Bambi's mother, calling her Sonya. _Sonya? Huh, seems to fit her good._ Soon, I found out that Mother and Sonya were old friends, lived in different parts of the forest until their mates fought for them and apparently didn't know that they now live in the same section of the forest. Tarou and I quickly became friends with Bambi, his other friends, having more words and speaking them. The day passed with our mothers heading home, telling us to come home before it's dark. With goodbyes, Tarou and I got home, Tarou scared and upset at the thunder, and I startled/flinched at the lightning. As the storm calmed down, we went to sleep. _Who knew that I would get parents and a brother and be great friends with Bambi and the others? I can't wait to go to the meadow sometime. Wonder if I would play with Faline there? Being a fawn is pretty nice. I would get used to this._


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since I and Tarou met Bambi and the others, and we have been playing with them everyday by permission of our Mothers. Then the day of the meadow came.

"Come along, children. We can't be late for the meadow.". replied Mother and Tarou asked of the meadow, and a very similar answer came to us just like Sonya answered Bambi.

I asked, "Mother, do you think we might see Father?".

Mother chuckled, "Well, I don't know if he's there today, but if he's there, you mustn't stray far from the meadow, and stay in visible sight of your father or me. It can be dangerous and you must run straight to the forest when Man's there.". with a stern tone in her voice.

Tarou flicked his ears, replied, "What are Man?".

"They walk on two legs, wear different furs, and they don't have hooves or antlers like us or your father, but their weapon is horrible, loud like thunder, and hurts anybody who's from the forest. So, you two must understand to avoid them by running to the forest. The meadow is bare, barely no cover. Am I clear, kids?".

I and Tarou nodded, replied, "Yes, Mother. We understand.".

Mother smiled, "Good. Now, no more speaking of bad things. We're getting close.". I perked my ears up as I saw faint sunshine, and Tarou flicked his tail excitedly. We came up to see the meadow full of deer and other creatures. I grinned as I recognized Bambi, and he seemed to be playing with Faline. Tarou went off somewhere to another fawn, as I went up, leaping and cantering as I got to Bambi and Faline. I introduced myself to her and visa versa, then we played tag until Bambi was distracted by the bucks. I saw Father leaping with them, and I smiled, then playing with Faline.

Faline was it, and I was evading her, laughing and giggling. I looked back briefly to see where she is, then I crashed with a THUD. I landed on my back, my legs flying in the air.

"Oh, are you all right?", spoke the buck I crashed into, and I looked up, grinning as I recognized Father.

I giggled, "Hi, Father! I'm okay. Nothing is hurt.".

"Thank goodness, Jade. Where's your mother and brother?".

"I think Mother is talking over there with some other mothers, and Tarou is playing with a fawn.". I replied certainly.

Father nodded, then froze as he looked over me, staring. I turned around, seeing the Great Prince in his majestic frame. _Whoa, he's bigger than I realized! _Then he disappeared, with Father relaxing.

"Father, that's the biggest deer I have ever seen!". I exclaimed, awed.

Father looked down, chuckled, "He's the Great Prince. He lords over the forest, protecting the herds, warns us of danger, and having us respect him, for he's the oldest deer of all history we have ever knew.".

I nodded, then suddenly the Great Prince came out of the forest, warning us. Father told me to stay close and run, and we ran straight for the forest. I called for Tarou and Mother, and they joined us after Father bungled out, his call loud. I heard a faraway shot as we already were in the forest. Mother nosed me and Tarou as we ran to our tree, hiding as Mother told us to be still while Mother and Father went away to somewhere else. I breathed low and quiet as Tarou whimpered slightly. I nuzzled him gently, calming him down, our ears down, and our bodies tense and still.

I think we waited an hour until Mother returned, saying that Father is fine, just checking around. Then our stomachs growled, Mother chuckled, nursing us until we got tired, and went to sleep with Mother laying down and staring out the tree hole. Tarou got closer to me, our pelts against each other, staying warm as the slight breeze came upon us as nighttime approached. _I hope Father is safe and that Bambi and the others are okay. Talk about an exciting/scary day._


	4. Chapter 4

Summer and Fall came and went as I and Tarou grew a bit each day and played with Bambi and the others. I watched the marvelous changes of all creatures as the seasons changed, and I loved the experience of it all, and Tarou was getting braver and slightly bigger than me, though I am wise, and a bit spunky. Bambi was happy having so many friends, and came to love exploring far and near in the eyesight/hearing of Sonya, his mother. My father visited occasionally, and even taught me and Tarou to be weaned from Mother, and eat the various vegetation of the forest, mainly the grass brush, and the ferns.

Mother taught us the good and poisonous berries and nuts, and took us to various places to enjoy such as the streams sprouting from the river, and some meadows in the nearby sections of the forest. Then Winter came. My fur kept me warm, yes, but my hooves sometimes can feel the chill. Tarou was mystified by the snow and everything. We even hooved-sled on the ice with Bambi and Thumper, and it was so clumsy and fun! We gradually had to get used to eating bark off the trees, and when Mother couldn't reach any further, I got a crazy idea for Mother to have us on her back and reach the furthest bark pieces, and surprisingly, it worked for a time, even helping Sonya and Bambi until it was all gone.

Then one night, I was awoke by crying. I saw Mother in tears, and immediately I knew Sonya was gone, leaving Bambi with his father, the Great Prince. I got closer, nuzzling Mother and she looked down at me, tears disappearing. She softly smiled, licked me gently on the muzzle. I rubbed my head against hers.

"Are you better, Mother?". I gently ask.

Mother sighed, "Oh, Jade. You are surprisingly wise sometimes. You are my special daughter. Yes, little one, I am feeling a bit better. I am happy that I have you and your brother. Sonya wouldn't want me to be sad. You better get back to sleep, okay?".

"Okay, Mother. And Mother, I have a funny feeling that everything's going to be fine.". I replied softly. Mother smiled, nodded slightly, licked me on the cheek. I smiled a bit then moved back to Tarou, heading back to sleep, noticing Mother sigh then went to sleep.

Next morning, Tarou asked if we could see the groundhog after Mother told us about today being important. Mother nodded, and led us to the clearing where the groundhog lived, and told us to stay in the forest. We said okay, and Mother left to find a place for us to eat later. Soon enough, Bambi and Faline came by, and Tarou and I waited anxiously as the groundhog came out, then cheered as he proclaimed that spring's on the way. I scoffed at Ronno's rude interruption, and followed the others. Tarou unfortunately got snowed on by Ronno, exclaimed angrily as he shook it off.

"Hey, that wasn't nice to do that, Ronno, or should I say Ronnie? I'm sorry if I didn't hear you right for the snow was in my ears.". Tarou shooted back.

Ronno scoffed, "The name's Ronno, and what's yours, runt?".

I glared, and replied defensively, "Hey, leave Tarou alone! That's my brother and he's not a runt! He is going to be big like our dad!".

Ronno flicked his ears, and shooted back, "Your brother? You don't look alike!".

Tarou grumbled, "Stop that, you bully. That's Jade, my sis, and she's lots better than you, she's really smart!". I smiled widely as I thanked Tarou and he nodded proudly. Then Ronno's mother called for Ronno as he tried to shot back at Tarou, and then grudgingly left. Bambi and the others were impressed with Tarou and I's actions toward Ronno. Then our mothers respectively called for us, and Faline. Before I left, I told Bambi something.

"Hey, Bambi. If Ronno comes around bothering you or Faline, just ignore him or put him down like Tarou and I did. Oh, and I heard about your father taking you in. He's new at being a parent and you should teach him how to be one. Just have fun, and be careful, okay?". I replied wisely with a spunky tone.

Bambi nodded and thanked me. I nodded, then headed to Mother who's waiting with Tarou for me. I greeted Mother, then we went on our way, to a spot in another clearing with some spring grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, I heard the birds talking about Bambi being out on the meadow and his father saving him from the dogs. I went to sleep with Tarou as usual in our circle while Mother was visited by Father. Mother was worried so she kept us close by her on the next couple of days, until she relaxed a bit and let us go. Tarou was happy to explore some more while I was excited, overjoyed that I was free of Mother's reach.

Soon enough, Tarou and I found Bambi on their 'brave walk', and with a explanation from Thumper, I and Tarou couldn't resist to join along, imagining ourselves as wolves. And we found ourselves at the porcupine's log, and had to run when he appeared. I watched anxiously as Bambi and Tarou went on the log as Thumper hopped on and off the rocks across to the Great Prince. I grimaced when I heard Bambi's squeal, and Tarou immediately jumped off the log to my side, panting furiously.

A few minutes passed as I hid with Tarou in the tall grass, watching the Great Prince go by, then Bambi surfaced. I got a large stick, and told Bambi to hold it tight as I and Tarou helped Thumper with the quills. With a last pull, Bambi was clean of quills, and spit the stick out, thanking me. I nodded, then Tarou called, noticing Faline as she came by, with no Ronno yet. We spoke a bit of conversation until Ronno came up, interrupting us rudely.

"Well, I thought I recognized these voices. I'm surprised that you haven't started running of all times.".

"What are you talking about, Ronno?". I asked scoffingly.

Ronno chuckled, "Come on, did you hear them the other day? These beasts and Man. I bet you twinsies ran off at the sound of them, didn't you? And Bam-bi, I was shocked that you're still alive after you ran out to the meadow, and froze right in front of your father.".

Tarou replied bravely, "Hey, leave Bambi out of this. It wasn't his fault, it was Man! Anyway, you must have screamed because I faintly heard one that day, and it wasn't Bambi either or us.".

Ronno retorted, "Get your facts straight, runt or I'll ram you into the ground!". Tarou widened his eyes and shrunk back a bit when suddenly Bambi headbutted Ronno into the mud.

"Guys, I think you better run!", I exclaimed loudly as Bambi and Tarou ran off with Ronno chasing them.

Faline looked worried, "Come on, Jade. We better find them before they cause trouble.". I nodded. _Bambi may be fine, but what about Tarou? He better be okay. I don't want him to get hurt, or Mother's gonna worry._

After a matter of minutes searching, we heard a loud grunt then scream. We came over to the sound, and found Ronno.

"Well, looks like he's fine, Faline. Come on, maybe we can find them the other way to Bambi's den. The boys would be there.". Faline nodded then cauntered aside me as we left Ronno, hearing a frustrated grumble. After a short time, we got to Bambi's den, and sure enough, Bambi and Tarou were there.

Tarou saw me, perking his ears. "Hey, sis. Guess what! I jumped a gorge with Bambi. It was amazing!".

I smiled, "Sounds like you got a adventure today, Tarou. Come on, we better get going. It's getting dark soon. Mother's gonna be wondering what became of us.". Tarou smiled proudly, and nodded as we said goodbye to Bambi, and said that we'll be back tomorrow to play. Bambi grinned, agreeing. For once, I let Tarou lead the way home for he's literally done something great today. We got home, greeting Mother, telling her of our day, with Mother chuckling and smiling at the right parts, and we went to sleep just as the moon rose over the trees. _Well, that was a okay job for avoiding Ronno and helping Bambi with the quills, and the pleasant surprise of Tarou jumping over a gorge and successfully making it. What a day for us all. I can't wait for tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow and for the rest of the month, I and Tarou played with Bambi in the early mornings before he went on walks with his father, leaving us to find Faline or any of the others, and play with them. Bambi was getting more confident these days, and we managed to avoid Ronno when he came around. We occasionally went to the meadow with Mother and saw Father there. Father came to teach Tarou how to play-fight, minding his small size and being gentle with him, and Mother taught me how to swim since my legs were stronger now at the big pond. I also saw Bambi and his father too, racing the other bucks, and to my pleasure, seeing Ronno beaten by Bambi.

Then the big day came. I heard from the birds that Bambi had a fight with his father about being away. I asked Mother if Tarou and I could see him before he leaves. She nodded and told us to be back before dark. Bambi looked so sad when we came to his den. Thumper and the others tried to reassure him that everything's okay and all, then came our turns to say something.

"Hey Bambi. It's all right. Maybe it would be a great adventure to explore there. I bet there could be something exciting for you.". replied Tarou confidently.

I replied calmly, "Yeah, my bro is probably right. Who knows what you can find there? Maybe sometime you can show us, huh, Bambi?". Bambi smiled and nodded when his father called for him, having Bambi saying goodbye and won't forget any of us before he disappeared into the trees with his father.

Faline and the others dispersed, in different directions, leaving me and Tarou.

"Come on, Tarou. Let's see if we could go to the stream and play.". I replied softly. Tarou nodded, and then we started walking to the stream. Some minutes later, we were startled to hear dogs barking, chasing something. Suddenly we saw a streak of color passing by us. _Bambi? _Then the dogs appeared, and we screamed loudly, ran, catching up to Bambi.

"Bambi, what's going on?!". I shouted.

"I'm leading them away from the forest!". Bambi replied back.

"Then let's split up!". replied Tarou. With a few leaps apart, I headed east, managing to get a couple of dogs on my tail while Tarou, I glimpsed, heading west, leading one dog, while Bambi headed north with the last four dogs.

"Hey, you mangy dogs, come get me!". As I leaded them to the gorge where Bambi and Tarou jumped. I put on extra speed, seeing the rift, and leapt, hearing a dog yelp as he fell down the side wall of the gorge, and the other dog narrowly jumping after me. I landed rather roughly as the dog managed to grab the edge and struggling to pull himself up. Suddenly it began raining, as the dog made it up, growling determinedly as he went after me, making me run again. I panted heavily as he chased me, then I heard a shout, then a bugle. I smiled widely as I recognized the bugle as Father. Suddenly I saw Father running toward me and the dog, glimpsing Tarou behind him.

"Daddy, help me!". I shouted then Father leapt over me, attacking the dog, hearing yelps, making me turn to see the dog kicked in by Father's mighty antlers, then he whimpered, running off with his tail tucked. Father huffed, threateningly bugling as he watched the dog run off. Tarou then nuzzled me comfortingly.

"Hey, Jade, you okay?". he asked concernedly

I smiled to him, "Just dandy fine, Tarou. You were right, jumping the gorge was incredible. I had to jump to lose them some. Thanks goodness, you're okay, bro!".

Tarou laughed, "I had to lose my dog at the groundhog. He fell headfirst into the groundhog's hole! Then I found Father. He asked for you, and I told everything, and here we are.". I laughed at the bit of the dog in the hole. Then Father approached us, relieved that both of us are okay, and led us back to Mother, saying today was plenty enough for us. I and Tarou nodded, then we heard talk of the birds that Bambi is okay, the dogs lost the chase, and that the forest is safe now. _Now the forest is safe and Bambi got his dad, and us with Mother and Father. What a chase! These dogs will nurse these egos of theirs for sure!_ We went to sleep, heading to dreamland, with Father leaving and Mother heading to sleep also.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Ferntooth, or Jade noe, has found her home in the forest, a family with her twin brother and parents, and best friends with Bambi and the others.

Some time passed, having Tarou and Jade as juveniles now, Tarou's coat slightly darkening, the spots disappeared, similar to Jade, her coat slightly lighter. The others are juveniles too as well, with Bambi being with his father most of the time now. As, for Ronno, he remains a bully and solemnly seen sometimes throughout spring and the new summer.

Jade is happy now, peaceful with her life in the forest. She will be able to visit the clan once she is a yearling or 'young adult' as I call it. But, for now, I'm letting her enjoy the experiences and joys of being a juvenile and living in the forest as her own individual self.


End file.
